There is nothing wrong with a little Bromance
by naya0412
Summary: Pauly and Vinny both have feelings for each other but both are afraid of what people will think. Will they ever find their happiness? Yaoi, Mpreg to come :D Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write more fanfics of stuff and it took me a while since I accidentally closed my doc manager window in an incognito browser. :/ anywho, Enjoy! xx

* * *

I exhaled loudly with all these thoughts swirling around in my head. I wish I was a chick sometimes. I could be with the man I loved if I was. I just want to kiss him until our lips get sore. I really do but I can't. No one would be ok with it. Sometimes I really wish people were more accepting of gay couples. I scoffed at that. Not like he really was gay. That was the one thing that would always put a damper on my day. He wasn't gay. Sure we had bromance but I know he doesn't feel the same. I wish he did so I can stop being a coward and keeping my feelings in. He as a new chick every night so of course he doesn't want me, he can get some cheap whore and call it a night not thinking about me. I really wish I could snap my fingers and we were in a world that would accept us AND, for him to love me back. I know damn well it will never happen. "Oh fuck it.", I say walking from the deck up the steps. Today was the day when I would tell him how I really felt. Today was the day I stopped being a coward.

* * *

I just sneezed for the umpteenth today. I fucking hate being sick. Only reason I can even enjoy it just a tiny bit is not having to work. I've been going through this hell for a good week or so. It was terrible. I turned over to face the heavy curtains keeping out all the bright lights that the shore can give. I silently thanked Vinny for doing that for me, i would fucking die like a vampire if any light was in this room at my current state. Vinny. I really felt for the smaller man, but I can't say that. I mean having a girl nearly every night and building up my rep would be broken down if I actually went for him. I love boobs, tits and ass, I can't I mean no one would accept it. People would say shit like," Oh you see that fag Pauly D and his boyfriend?" I cringed at my own fucking thoughts. People would really look down on me if I went along with my advances. Fuck that i'm not gay. I never will give in to my lustful needs. I fucking loved him deep down but I can't.

I remember when he left, I wanted to cry right then and there on the spot. He was the one man I could never live without. I sneezed again but it was harder than the last. I wiped my nose seeing I needed another box soon. I rolled my eyes, this was like my second box this week. I threw the soiled tissue into my bio-hazard corner with all the other tissues. I sniffed to get any mucus that tried to escape, that was when I heard that faint few knocks on the door. "Huh?," I said with a fresh scowl on my face. My face softened when I saw Vinny open and close the door behind himself and shuffling to the side of the bed. His face looked like he was deep in thought. This always happened, he had some thoughts, he came to me for advice. I put on a weak smile on my face struggling to sit up. We were silent. I patted the spot right beside me motioning for him to sit. He scrunched his nose up and I laughed.

"Oh come on Vinny, I think its starting to let up." He rolled his eyes and responded, "I just heard the worse sneeze right before I walked in Pauly." I snorted at that,"Well sit at the edge of the bed and tell me whats up." He nodded and his playful smile turned serious. I saw he gulped hard and let out a unsure sigh looking up into my eyes.

"Pauly this is hard for me to say but.. I.." My eyebrows scrunched together at that. Was it that bad? That was when I heard it.

"Pauly I love you."

I thought my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Read and Review. I got the idea while coming up with more fanfics to write :D Not enough Mpreg is around. Tell me what you think! xx


	2. Chapter 2

I... Did he really just say it? Fuck, he did. I mean... Goddamn.  
"Shit Vinny..I mean um.. Shit." I was speechless. He just confessed his love to me. I don't want to stay silent for too long or he'll think I don't feel the same. I just...Shit. I shook my head. Fuck.  
"Vinny...I...Shit, I don't know what to say." I saw him shake his head, his eyes filling up with tears. Wait no fuck.  
"Dammit I'm so fucking stupid. I.. " Vinny just turned away getting up from ths bed, going to the door.  
"Wait Vinny, I didn't mean it like that. You just dropped the L word on me, I just had to process it," I said grabbing his hand pulling him back to the bed. He just looked into his lap. I heaved a heavy sigh. I looked over to his cute face. He just sat right beside me playing with his slim hands.

"I love you too." I grabbed his hips and pulled a surprisingly light Vinny into my lap. I turned him around, wrapping his legs around my waist. I lifted his face to look at mine. My voice softened for him.  
"Hey, look at me Vin. I love you too. I truthfully do love you. I've just been scared to tell you because I felt that you wouldn't feel the same." I paused to lick my lips, this was so fucking hard.  
"I've wantes to call you mine for the longest, I just-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. Fuck they were so soft. He made me feel so special and we could just be talking. Our kissing turned to shirts coming off, to shorts coming off and being left in our boxers. Vinny pulled away panting looking into my eyes.

What do I do now? Shit what am I saying. I pulled his face back to mine as he started to grind on my hips. Damn he was amazing, why didn't I confess to him sooner? I started to pull at his boxers but his hands went up and stopped me.  
"Pauly are you sure you want to do this?," He said biting his lips. I rolled my eyes at this.  
"Hell yea I want to Vinny. You're asking Pauly D if he wants to have sex." This time Vinny rolled his eyes this time and rolled off me. He turned towards the closed curtains and sat with his legs crossed.

"Don't say it like that Pauly. I feel like some cheap girl at the club. I feel like you'll just pick me up just to drop me again." Shouldn't have responded that way. I slithered up to him planting soft kisses on his back. I stoped at his neck and wrapped my arms around him.  
"You aren't some grenade babe. I didn't mean it like that." That babe I threw in there sealed it a bit. I pulled him back to the pillows and I got on top of him. I bit my lip looking at his eyes. I quickly slid off our boxers still looking into his eyes.  
"Now imma ask you this time, do you want to do this?," I said in a raspy but sweet voice.  
"Yea baby, I do." With that being said, I quickly got up to run to the door and lock it. I jumped back on the bed and leaned over to open the side drawer to get the lube.

I squirted a nice amount on my hand and hard member. Usually I would have some chick suck me off to get this painfully hard but for vinny, it just popped hard. I brought my fully slick hand down to my lovers entrance. I hesitated but pushed a finger in. He immediantly braced down on my finger but I put my free hand on his chest to tell him to relax. It was very different for him, it was a tight asshole, not some vagina that can accomodate any size.

I started a small pace and once I felt him losen up I stuck another in. Thats when I got some moans. I bit my lip looking at the breath taking man that laid under me. I started going harder and faster for him because I saw all the need and want in his eyes. I took my finger out a little while and brought both of my hands to rub in the lube on my member. I saw Pauly squirm under me, wanting me to continue. I laughed at his impatience. I kissed his nose.  
"You ready baby? I'm not all that small.." Its true, I was 8 inches and I wasn't all that slim, if you get me. Vinny just gave a small smile and nodded. I let out the breath I was holding in. Here we go. I lifted his legs to settle on my shoulders. I got in place and pushed in. I knew he was in pain, I saw it in his face. I bit my lip feeling a little guilty.

I slowly started a pace after staying still for a couple of minutes. My eyes stayed looking directly at his face. Once his pain eased up he looked up at me and nodded saying it was ok to go faster. As soon as I saw that small nod I quickened. Damn he was tighter than any girl I ever had sex with.

Ah shit this felt good. My eyes widened when I heard small moans come from him. I put both of my hands over his mouth even know they were small enough for only me to hear.

I whispered into his ear,"I'm sorry baby, I don't want to chance anyone hearing us." He just nodded. My pace quickened when I replaced my hands with my mouth. Shit, kissing him could make be cum right now. This was amazing. I felt him move his legs from my neck to my waist to put me deeper in him. Shit. I'm not going to be much longer. Each thrust and tiny moan pushed me farther and farther to the edge. I felt that same tingle like I always did. Do I stay in or..?  
"Don't move, I want to feel you baby." Read my fucking mind. I let out such a long stream. It made me shudder and see white. I heard his muffled moans from beneath his hands.

After I came down from my sexual high, I laid down behind him, still inside. I was so content. I had everything I could want or ask for.  
"Hey, You know you haven't sneezed ever since I said 'I love you'?"I laughed loudly at that.  
"You're right, looks like you cured me baby."

* * *

Should I continue this fanfic? R&R please!xx


	3. Chapter 3

Dutchess Tink - I'm sure it can be Vinny.(I just see him as a female in the relationship) :)

Happy reading!

* * *

Vinny POV

I feel so damn good this morning. I feel sluggish but good. I seriously felt like the only man in the world last night. Pauly knew exactly how to do me right. I glanced over at him. I haven't heard him cough at all, I was sleeping light just in case someone came. Gladly no one did, I have no idea what I would've done if someone did that wasn't Jenni. She and I have a great secret relationship. We give each other advice, like when I found out I truly loved Pauly which was actually last week.

I glanced over when I felt movement coming from Pauly. I loved saying his name so much. I just rolls off your tongue in a weird way. He was still sleep (thank God), I get up really early so I can have my thoughts to myself for a while. I gave a small smile looking at his peaceful face. I remember the first time I laid eyes on him, I just knew he was mine. His eyes, the big brushed and dried hair, the muscles.

I felt like I was getting hot already just thinking of his outer beauty, his inner beauty makes me weak. We can talk for hours at a time and not notice. I smirked at the last time we did that, he seemed so shy. I rolled over from being on my back to his bare chest. I moved lower so I could be directly on his pecs. His arms instinctively wrapped around me and it was just a content silence.

I knew no one would love me like him, no one would care for me like him. Yea we've only really been together a little while with last night and all, but we've been friends for so much longer. He's my rock, 'nuff said. I wonder if he can read my thoughts because he just inhaled deeply and kissed my forehead.

"You smell good."

"Mmm, do I really?" I felt him nod on my head. I started to get up when I felt him pull me back down.

"And where do you think you're going?," He asked in that sexy husky voice. I bit my lip feeling horny again.

"Shower." It was a bland answer but he asked. He chuckled. "Lemme come then." I scrunched my eyebrows and looked down at him. He had me straddling him and naked if I might add.

"Please," He begged holding the e forever.

"Ok damn fine Pauly, just stop with the 'e' and shit." He grinned. An idea popped into my head.

"No sex though." Groans sounded wonderful coming through my ears.

"But why?"

"I'm still sore from last night."

* * *

Well to say the least, we ended up having sex. He's just so sexy and persuasive. I'm glad the room we shared has a connected bathroom. I was still wrapped in a towel looking at stuff for us to wear today. Yea he promised to take me on the boardwalk for the whole night. I'm sure I'll fall asleep along the way but he promised.

I heard a blow dryer kick on in the bathroom. I slowly walk in the some cargo shorts in my hand. "What'cha doin'?" He glanced over.

"Doing my hair."

"Can you teach me how?" He laughed and kept applying gel.

"Wait, you're serious?" I raised my eyebrows and gave a 'well yea' look.

"I mean... Its simple you have your gel and blow dryer and -." It was really simple, and by the time he was done I was dressed.

"I have an outfit for you too, could've been dressed if you didn't spend so long on your hair." He scoffed.

"Anyways, babe, big bangs or converse?"

"If you look beside your bed you'd see orange converse," I said feeling like a housewife. I heard an ah and received a kiss to my head while I glanced at my phone.

3 missed calls and 8 unread messages. From who? One missed call from Mike, Jenni, and the last one labeled Ex #3. Ugh, not this bitch again. I guess Pauly noticed the uneasiness on my face.

"What's wrong babe? Haven't made that face since Carmen," He said annoyed. He hated her too. I looked and bit my lip.

"Ah shit, what did she want?" I shrugged and dragged my finger across the screen to see my messages, all from Carmen. I would've thrown my phone if it was some cheap thing but I paid heavily for this iPhone. I just held up the screen to Pauly.

He was placing his chain on scanning his eyes on the screen with annoyance. See, Carmen and I have a history and its not great either. Started off well, simple dates, took things slow, nice laughs. That was until the day I said it would be too soon to meet her parents. I remember it so vividly.

_"So you're saying you don't love me Vinny? Am I not enough? You sleeping around on me?!"_

_"Shit Carmen, I ain't sayin' that. We've only been dating for five months and nothing spectacular is happening at the moment with us. Just wait it out, damn."_

I guess that was the wrong thing to say to a crazy bitch. She threw her heels at me, spit at me, even referring to herself in the third person. It took Jenni and Ronnie to get her off me and I didn't even hit her. I sighed roughly and fell backwards into Paulys' bed, I don't even want to look her way. I felt Pauly take my phone and slide beside me, i'm surprised how big this bed is and that we have two in this room. I heard the sound when you delete messages.

"Oh hello, what's this?" I scrunched a confused pair if eyebrows together wondering what Pauly found on my phone.

"Ohh now who'd you send these nudes to and who did you receive these from?" I glanced over and saw a eyebrow raised from him trying to find out the origin of the pictures.

"Eh, those are old, some girls I met from clubs and some girls I use to fuck with." Simple enough answer.

He shot back,"Who is Ex#1 and Ex#2?" Damn he's all in my phone.

"Dannie was number one and Shay was number two. And don't delete their numbers, I want to know who's calling so I know when to ignore it." I heard a pause. "Alright fine, makes enough sense. You wanna leave now?"

"Fucking finally, but if anyone asks just say you've been on bed rest from being sick and I was tired from the club."

"Yea, yea , yea. Let's just go and get something to eat, I'm starved." I glanced at my phone seeing '12:09', I thought it was perfect to go get lunch now.

* * *

Six minutes later, we were at a quaint restaurant at the board walk. The reason I loved it so much was because there was a table you could get that was right by the water. I could stare down at the water for ages and not get bored. Oh and if you're there at the right time, the will set and it seems like the sand and the ocean blend and you see the waves separate them.

"Aye Vin, you hear me?" I shook my head and gave an apologetic look.

"No, sorry babe, what were you saying?"

"I was saying how how the place may be packed but look." He nodded towards the restaurant and I saw that there were nearly no people. I smiled, it seems like the place is always packed.

We were seated almost immediately and was given a perky waitress that had eyes set on Pauly. I didn't want to give off that we were gay, but I want for her to back off.

"Hi, welcome to Bay Side Bar and Grille, what drinks can I offer you two famous men." I gave a fake smile and said a water while Pauly said a Long Island Ice Tea.

She bit her lip seductively and whispered loudly,"I'm sure you have something long I want to see."

He glanced over to me and I gave a raised eyebrow nod to shut it down.

"Thanks but no thanks, I got someone currently." Her look deflated.

"And who might that be?," She continued

"Someone who's better than you."  
She huffed and trudged off to get our drinks in heels that were probably too high for her to be wearing at work.

I shook my head forgetting the bitch and brought my eyes back to my man.

"I'm glad cameras are gone for a week Vin."

"And why is that Paul?" He chuckled at the nickname.

"I didn't want the cameras to see you tear that bitch up."

That was very, very much true.

* * *

About six hours later, we were still at the boardwalk. He won me a big stuffed teddy bear, bought me cotton candy and walked on the beach with me. We left as the sun was setting a gorgeous orange, purple and yellow. Today was amazing and I was fucking tired.

Carmen did keep texting me throughout but the teddy bear Pauly gave me got my mind off it.  
Well that and when he took and turned off my phone. I was dozing off in the car when Pauly started talking.

"You know that waitress gave me her number."

"Mmm...," I dully responded. He sensed that I wasn't paying attention.

"I just might call her back."

"Mmhm.. Great.." That's when it processed in my mind and I shot my head up.

"You will do no such thing!" That sent him into a fit of laughter.

"I'm just playin', you should've seen your face though." I shook my head in disappointment.

"Don't play like that Pauly, I thought you were serious."

"Aw my bad babe, tell you what, I can make you feel special at home. Were about to pull in anyways."

We got out and slowly walked up the stairs, and I held onto my bear tiredly. When we opened the door we heard noise from the kitchen, so we of course went.

"Ohh shit! Look who we finally see after two days," Mike yelled. Pauly rolled his eyes while everyone laughed.

"A day and a half, Mike. I fell asleep in the room and Vin came stumbling in drunk and today we slept in till like 12 and went to the boardwalk." Pauly was such a better liar than I am.

"Yea we were wondering where you guys were," Deena added,"Thought you guys found some bad grenades that kidnapped you."

Sammi snorted,"I think we'd all enjoy the peace and quiet without you two." Everyone chuckled.

"So you guys wanna grab a plate or..?," Ronnie said. I shook my head and sat down near the wall, leaning into my bear more.

"Yea we had a big lunch with some other junk food." Thank God for Pauly, I'm too tired to speak.

"Aww," Cooed Jenni,"Look at wittle Vinny and his stuffed bear." I shook my head at the laughs and looked at Jenni. She nodded towards the bear and I nodded with a shy smile, knowing we'd have to talk in the morning.

Pauly stretched his arms over his head and yawned.  
"Well you guys I'm off."

I nodded and added,"Same, 'night guys." They bid their goodbyes while finishing their food and we walked upstairs. As soon as the door was opened, closed and locked, I threw myself on Paulys' bed.

I heard him place his chain and sunglasses on the dresser then heard feet shuffling to me. My shoes and shirt were off quickly as not to wake me along with my dog tags. He carefully took my teddy bear and i heard a 'thump' on the floor beside the bed.

"Babe, you don't have to do anything special, today was special enough."

"What do you mean?"  
I sat up on my forearms with my head staring at the pillows. I looked up at him.

"Today was our first day as a couple, so it was special." I plopped down and felt him do the same.

Today was a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Vinny POV

I was tapped awake by Jenni so we can go talk, as I predicted.

"Jen what the hell are you-"

"Shh!" She started gesturing towards my sweatpants and flip-flops that she had picked out in her hand. I glanced over to Pauly then back to Jenni then started to quickly, yet quietly, place the clothes on. I grabbed a pull over hoodie and started walking to the door with Jenni.

Once the door was closed and we were walking to the deck, I noticed her red face. Then it clicked, I was naked when I got out of bed.

Rubbing the back of my neck I started to apologize.

"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't expect you to wake me up." She laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I got to see what you and Pauly had in your pants." Red filled my face as I swatted at her arm.

"Jenni did you really?" She nodded with a smirk and I groaned.

"Oh hush, I've seen you before. I must say too, you guys are bigger than any guy I've been with." I started to bury my head the cover I brought along and Jenni sat on the patio couch.

Once she and I were settled in the cover side by side she started.

"What's with that look on your face? You only have it after you smushed." I just gave a half grin.

"Shit, can we switch boyfriends?"

I snorted,"Girl stop. We would end up fighting if you tried." She laughed and continued," Fine but fill me in."

"On how much."

"Everything, it's early, we got time."

So I started, with everything. How I said how I felt and how Pauly followed suit. The first night we made love. Just the sweet nothings he would say in random parts if the day. Once I was done the sun began to give off a beautiful glow. Jenni popped her head on my shoulder and we sat in silence soaking in everything I said.

"I'm happy for you Vin, I really am. Our old relationship didn't work out because we were better as friends, we knew too much. I'm just glad you have someone to make you happy." I placed a kiss in her head and put my head on top of hers.

"One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Give me some more damn cover!" I laughed and rolled my legs in the cover with hers and we got in our last position and all was quiet... Until Pauly came out.

He was barefoot with a bowl of pancake batter in one hand with his other hand on his hip looking like a jealous girlfriend, not to mention his pursed lips. A cameraman followed him filming his nonsense.

He rolled his neck once and started,"And what is you doing wrapped up with my man."

I immediately threw my head back with laughter from his ridiculous voice. I heard his footsteps come up quickly and heard him place the bowl on the patio table. Pauly moved us away from each other just a little and got in between us.

He pulled the cover back in us, adding him to the mix.

"And why didn't you invite me?" Jenni and I shrugged at the same time. I looked up again hearing the screen door open.

"Pauly! We need the damn pancake batter." Ronnie stopped and looked us up and down laughing. He walked up and got the bowl.

"Pauly get your ass back in the kitchen and leave J and Vin alone." Pauly gave a groan and got up but stopping to place kisses on our cheeks.

Once he and the cameraman was gone Jenni turned to me.

"I see why you love him so much."

"It's crazy, ain't it?"

* * *

Pauly POV

I wasn't planning to wake up alone but I did. I wasn't afraid, Vin was a grown ass man who didn't need me to run after him. I just assumed that he went to the store, it just felt weird not rolling over on his body, squishing him just for the laugh. Even though I woke up alone I still had to get up like I always do.

Brushing my teeth, washing my face, brushing my hair and not trying to have a glow on my face from last night.

When I came down to the kitchen, Ron, Mike and Sammi were up starting breakfast.

"Ah perfect, Pauly start making the pancake mix," Mike said. I groaned but I started. I started to stir the pancake mix, water , vanilla extract and sugar while Sammi started complaining about it.

"Pauly why you gotta add sugar?"

I gave a famous 'what' look and looked at her.

"When you start gettin' uptight over some sugar in my famous pancakes?"

She had a shy look as she responded.

"I'm dieting and-" My groaning cut her off.

" I swear if you don't stop. You're skinny enough. If you get fat so what, embrace it, I'm sure Ron is ok with a few extra pounds beside him in bed."

"Are you calling me fat?" I hung my head for a second.

"No you're not."

"Am I skinny then?"

"No." Wrong answer.

"Pauly am I really? Why would you say that? I'm trying-"

"Well shit Sam, what the fuck do you want to hear?" She was silent for a second and went to the fridge.

"Am I pretty?" I heard Mike snicker behind me and Ronnie pull a chair up to see how it plays out.

"Yes, you aren't fat and you aren't skinny, you're you. Sam you are pretty and Ron is very lucky to have you." She put the eggs in her hand down and ran to me for a hug.

"Thank you Pauly, that's just what I needed," She said with head in my chest. I put a kiss to her forehead.

"Yea I know, it's ok to say you're feelings every now and again." Meanwhile, Ronnie and Mike were fake crying holding each other with the cameras zoomed in on each other. Sam and I instinctively rolled our eyes and went back to our jobs, that's when I saw Vin.

"Oh uh-uh, what is she doing hugged up on my man?" Knowing them they would think I was joking.

"What?," Mike asked.

"She all rubbed up on my boo Vin." Ron and Sam laughed at my voice while Mike played along.

"Oh girl, you better get her!" I muttered a 'mhhm' and walked outside with the bowl.

I rolled my neck and started.  
"And what is you doing wrapped up with my man?" Vinny laughed and Jenni hid the smirk on her face with the cover. I came over, put the bowl down and moved them over some so I could fit.

I know they thought I was crazy but hey, what do you expect from Pauly? Soon after Ron came yelling about the mix and told me to leave them alone. It was easy but hard at the same time, I just really enjoyed being around Vinny. He lit me up and we could just be talking about nothing that would matter at the end of the day.

And that brings me out of my thoughts and reflections. Setting the table with everything plastic and paper for everyone. I'm sure breakfast was done since all loud movement was slowing down. I guess now was the time to call Vinny and Jenni in and someone to try and wake up Deena and Snooki.

"Aye Mike, try and get Den and Snook awake, I'll get Vin and Jen." Mike groaned at my requests.

"Why do I always get the hardest jobs? I can tell them the fuck shop down the street is having a blow out clearance and they wouldn't get up."

"I'm coming you guys," said a sleepy Deena.

"Oh speak of the devil! Well one of them." Atleast Mike sounded happy, one less log to wake up.

I was still curious. "If you're up, why isn't Snooki?"

Deena did a sad shrug sitting down at a table. "We had an argument last night and she left late last night to go home with some guy. Haven't heard from her since."

"That's not like her," Vinny said closing the screen door. "She would've called one of us drunk and crying wanting us to pick her up."

"I'm sure she's alright, she's a big girl," I said sliding down beside Vinny. He flashed a smile and squeezed my hand briefly.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." Sammi was already filling her plate.

"Dieting doesn't sound to good now, huh Sammi?"

"Oh shut up Pauly," She said giving a death glare.

"Well someone say grace," Mike spoke up. Uneasy glances were thrown around the table. Deena just coughed and grabbed the plate of eggs.

"Let's just eat goddamn it."

* * *

"So what were you and Jenni talking about earlier." We both just got off work, were tired and bored.

"Nothing much, just about you." Interesting subject. I started to climb up on Vinny while he was on his phone. I started to nibble on his neck and he started to pull away still looking at his phone.

"Not tonight."

"Why not."

"I'm hurting."

"Where?" No response.

"Oh." He gave a sympathetic smile and I rolled off him.

"Sorry babe, I'm just really sore because of you." I gave him a mischievous grin and rolled back I'm him.

"I can fix that."

I started giving him long passionate kisses while I started unbuckling his leather belt. Once that was off, his pants and his underwear were forgotten on some side of the room. I started tugging in him with the kiss not broken. After a few tugs he was moaning lowly.

His left led started wrapping around my waist and I tugged harder. Then he gave such small squeal I stopped, then I laughed.

"I swear that is the cutest thing you ever do." He groaned at me stopping.

"M-Maybe we should stop, someone might come."

"Everyone left for the club and the cameras are gone with them. We don't have any here and if we do it's in the smush room." I started back up slowly and he groaned again.

Once he was getting close I stopped and slid downward. I propped his legs up and got him to hold up 'himself' up, so I had a better view. I started rubbing his entrance in small circles then in vertical.

"You don't have to if you don't want to babe I'm- Ah shit Pauly." I started lightly licking at his entrance, teasing him. I felt him tense and relax.

"Baby, just relax with it." It took him a couple of breaths until he relaxed and finally leaned back on the pillows. Once he did, I licked him harder and slid my tongue inside of him. He shuddered and let a moan as I did. I went in and out increasing the speed. I felt him tense up one last time until he came. He gave that cute squeal that I love so much.

Once he finally calmed down, he just plopped his head down on the pillow and starting dozing off.

"Vin?" He opened one of his eyes and grabbed my arm pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Hey Pauly?"

"Yea?," I answered.

"Could you rub my stomach? I've been aching a little." I gave a smile and kissed his head.

"Of course baby."

I did it until he fell asleep with a faint smile on his face. I kissed him again and changed him into his pajamas. I crawled in my own bed after changing myself and I just felt empty without him being beside me. You just learn to love a source of heat and it just warms your heart. At least we were in the same room. I could hear his faint breathing. I know he fell asleep in a cute position with his hands delicately touching his stomach.

I dozed off when I knew for sure he was asleep. I had to make sure, because he's mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Dutchess Tink- You'll see! :)

A/N: It literally took me like forever to write this chapter because my mind just kept drifting off to doing other things.

Happy reading!

* * *

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. I was also excited because Pauly and I would be celebrating our sixth month anniversary. It was a big deal for me since he was my real true love. We never had arguments or anything. That was the thing you could love about being in a relationship with Pauly, no arguments and no worries of him doing something he wasn't suppose to. But today he wasn't in the bed so I just shrugged. But then it made me think, we haven't been having sex lately because of me being sore. Maybe it pushed him away. Maybe he wanted something new. Or maybe I was just being an idiot who was thinking to much. Then I heard the door connected to the bathroom creak open and a naked Pauly come out drying his hair with a towel. I was staring up and down his body and looked down at all his naked glory.

Pauly caught my lingering eye

"What?" He said with confusion. I just rushed out of bed and jumped on him rushing him into a kiss. He slammed into the wall trying to support my surprise weight in his arms. He started walking to the door to lock it then started walking back to the bed. I started grinding my hips against his making him stop his movement. We pulled away from the kiss to get air.

"Shit Vin," Pauly panted. "Where did this come from?" I just shrugged and told him to go to the bed.

Once we were in the bed I just ravaged him, every place until it was ready for him to do me. When he started pushing in and starting a slow rate, I started feeling pain. I guess he noticed he because he stopped and pulled out. He gave me an uncertain look.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked and sat up. He sighed.

"You're in pain Vin." I sunk into the pillows.

"I know, I just didn't want to push you away from lack of sex." He gave a confused look.

"We have sex once every few days Vin, what do you mean?" I started to put some boxers on to ignore the question but he told me to stop.

"I'm getting sore so often now, it isn't fair to you so I thought I could just endure it and let you enjoy it." He gave a straight face and reached in the night stand to pull out a bottle. He squirted a handful out in the palm of his hand and put it back.

"Why don't you say you're sore? All you say is you don't want to." I shrugged like a child and let him spread my legs. Pauly splattered the gel on my entrance and started rubbing. I groaned happily and closed my eyes.

His rubbing pace got faster and I finally opened my eyes. His hair dried and it curled cutely on his head. He started to rub harder and harder each time he went across my entrance.

"Yea I just thought that it would be a boner kill to you because- fuck Pauly, right there." He stuck a thumb in increasing pleasure to me and lubricant started to get warm and hot.

"You're never a boner kill baby, stop acting like that." When his thumb slid in and out a few more times, I came. I recovered quickly when I saw him get up and walk away. I grabbed my boxers off the floor and sat up.

"Where are going?" I muttered.

"I gotta do my hair," He said over his shoulder with a smile. I just felt on the inside that the smile was fake. I just felt on the inside that he was unhappy and that he wanted someone new. I was just a grenade that he couldn't get rid of. I sighed with uncertainty and walked over to the dresser we shared to pick out two outfits for us.

I made a reservation at a pricey restaurant so it the outfits had to nice. I threw a black long sleeve for Pauly and a navy blue Ralph Lauren polo for me. I grabbed dark blue jeans from the closet for the both of us then made my way to our large shoe collection. Pauly came out by then still smoothing his hair upwards.

He shot a smile to me then grabbed a pair of shoes. I sighed and started to dress myself lazily. Pauly noticed it.

"What's wrong? You've been like this for a little while now," He said with concern. I just shrugged and grabbed my navy blue converse. I sat on the edge of the bed away from Pauly but he followed. He kept inching to me while I was putting my socks on so inched away further.

"Pauly just stop," I pleaded. I was on the verge of tears because he wanted to know what was wrong. I just felt so mad and so lonely. I finally stopped fighting him and rested my head on his chest crying. Once I calmed down he sat us down on the bed with me in his lap. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and he softly rocked us.

"So, you want to tell me what's up with you?" I shrugged not wanting to reveal anything to him.

"I know something is wrong, just tell me," He said while placing kisses on my neck. I hated him because he knew that was my weak spot. I started smiling and squirming in his lap. I sighed and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I feel like you're doing so much and I'm doing so little. I feel like, I don't know. I feel like you're going to leave for someone better." Pauly said nothing for a few seconds then looked into my eyes.

"Don't think that. You're so amazing, you just don't see it. Stop thinking that. And just because we don't have sex everyday means nothing, if anything we have a better sex life than anyone here." I nodded sheepishly and reached down for my shoes but he pulled me back up.

His kisses were like precious rain drops on my lips. I always hated how I had to pull away for air. I just felt that he was better than air, he was so good for me and sometimes I never noticed. We pressed our foreheads together and smiled at one another.

"You still wanna go to that restaurant Vin?" I shook my head and laid my head on his chest.

"I wanna go to that bistro that we went to for our first date." I felt Pauly nod and slowly slide me on the bed, then walk to the dresser. I smiled at his back and went to put on my shoes. Once we were fully ready; dressed, clean and happy, we left to the boardwalk. We had to get a camera to follow us but that was ok, people liked our 'bromance'. We even had a camera in the car so we had to be mindful of what we say.

We were halfway to the boardwalk when I got text message.

"Fuck," I muttered. Pauly looked over with his right eyebrow raised.

"What?" I shook my head and turned my phone to him. It was from Carmen. He grabbed the phone and started reading the text while driving.

"I love you so much Vinny.. We can work it out.. I'm not like other whores.. Well that is true, she's a crazy whore." I laughed at his comment. I stopped laughing when I heard him auto dial her number and put it in speaker.

"Pauly stop! Don't!-" I was shushed when I heard the sound of her picking up.

"Vinny? Oh my God you picked up!" I sat dumbfounded in my seat staring at Pauly.

"This ain't Vinny," Pauly said in his 'ratchet girl' voice. I sighed and put my head in my hands trying to keep from laughing.

"He is my boo and if you think you can change that, I can take off my earrings." I let out a long waited laugh and leaned in the seat of the car.

"Look you whore, I don't know who the fuck you are, but I will end you." Her voice sounded demonic, all signs of sweetness were gone. Pauly looked over at me with wide eyes then he glimpsed at the camera.

"Shit," He mouthed to me.

"Goddamn bitch, it's Pauly." I could hear her huffing and puffing on the other line.

"Put him on the phone now." Pauly started laughing.

"Look if you wanna talk to Vin, you gotta send him flowers, they gotta be pretty. With lollipops in them. You gotta prove yourself." I started laughing because that was what he said to Snooks last guy. He hung up yelling more stuff that she should send along with cards and what not.

"Why you have to get with a crazy one Vinny?" I shrugged.

"You're saying you aren't crazy?"

Pauly thought while stroking his fake beard.

"Well yea, you are like my bestie for like life." I rolled my eyes when he called me his bestie but I knew better than to get mad at that, no one could know about us.

I guess I'll just accept it.

* * *

We went into the bistro and was sat at the same table like last time. Only downside was that we were given the exact waitress. She huffed when she walked up to the table and pulled her pad out of her apron reluctantly.

"What can I get you two." It was so tasteless you could feel the fake radiating from her.

"I'll just get a beer," Pauly said while eyeing her up and down.

I snickered inwardly at his actions but also ordered.

"Just a water, please." I wrote on her pad staring at Pauly and stomped off with her heels clacking behind her.

Pauly snorted,"I bet they're knockoffs, the heels aren't even the same length." I held my hands to my mouth to keep from laughing loudly. I heard her heels slapping the ground loudly coming towards us.

She slammed a beer down for Pauly and 'accidentally' dropped my glass of water that had extra ice. We both jumped up at the same time; Pauly to yell at the girl and me to get the ice away from my crotch.

"You did that shit in purpose!" The girl muttered a 'oops' and people started to stare. The manager started to walk over when I started to tell Pauly that it was fine.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" Pauly pointed at the girl with anger.

"She poured fucking water down my friends pants on purpose, just because I didn't give her my number!" The manager looked between all of us and sighed.

"I'm sorry it happened to you," He said directly at me, noticing my water stained pants. I gave a nod and got Pauly to sit back down. I was handed a few brown paper towels and had another glass of water was placed on the table for me.

"Sorry that happened Vin," Pauly said while taking the cap off his beer.

"It's fine, it's only water." He nodded and looked over the menu.

"Hey Pauly."

"Hmm?" He met my eyes.

"How can you just take a cap off with your hands." He snorted.

"Maybe because I don't have little girl hands like yours," He said while laughing. I huffed with annoyance,"Well sorry, you alcoholic."

Pauly flipped me the bird and I gave one right back.

* * *

We stayed at the bistro for a decent amount of time but were kept back even longer since I ordered two slices of double chocolate cake. Pauly rolled his eyes at me and accepted his beer, popping the cap off like always.

"You aren't full off that large trout from earlier?" I rolled my eyes and sipped my water.

But then I thought and shrugged. "I just really love chocolate."

Pauly snorted. "Don't get fat now." It struck me in a mean way and I started to frown slightly, still munching away at my cake.

"You don't have to be so mean." Pauly looked like he was going to double over with laughter and I scrunched my face up even further.

"Since when do you get sensitive?" I finished up my cake and leaned into my chair while gazing at the horizon.

"I-I don't know," I admitted. "I feel unstable and tired." I laid my head and arms down on the table. Pauly followed suit after putting a his card for the bill.

"Wanna get some cake from the store and eat a bunch?" I nodded and started to get out my chair when Pauly was given his card back.

We walked out with my head on his shoulder and smiles on our faces.

"When we get the cakes, can I get a lot of chocolate."

"Whatever you want and even more."

* * *

Pauly ended up buying me forty dollars worth of cake and ice cream. He laughed so hard seeing the price but still swiped his card with a smile. I just regretted getting so much because I would be tempted to it all. We had an equal amount of bags but when I got to the top of the steps, I was out of breath. I leaned on the railing to level myself while Pauly unlocked the door.

"Damn Vin, it wasn't that many steps." He opened the door and I happily ran in to put the bags down and jump on the couch.

"Put the ice cream in the freezer and the cake in our room. Oh and tell everyone to come eat cake with me." Pauly rolled his eyes and nudged me.

"Please?" He nodded and ran off to do what I asked him when Jenni came in and sat on my butt.

"Cake party? It's been a while, why all of a sudden?" I shrugged and jiggled my butt in hopes to move her but all she did was climb on top of me, her breasts pushed on back.

"I just love you guys." Jen muttered an 'aw', pecked me on the cheek and laid her head on mine.

"Don't get mushy on me. One more thing, why are we staring at the wall?" I shrugged and heard someone run down the steps.

I felt more weight join us and was curious to see who joined.

"Who is that extra weight on me?" I asked not being able to turn my head.

"Who do you think?"

"Hey Sammi," Jen and I said together.

"I've been waiting for another cake party, everyone has ice cream hidden in the fridge to share." I smiled at that. We all had something to give each other. I reached my arm out and I felt two different hands slap the palm.

I heard more feet run down the steps, this time it was Mike and Snooki who joined us but went on the floor. Snooki was accompanied with a pillow that was next to the both of them. When she was laid on his back with her head on his I started laughing.

"You are such a little meatball, you aren't even Mikes' full length." We all started laughing and then Ron, Deena and Pauly came with cake and forks.

Once cake came in our sights we all got off each other and sat up just to eat not caring of we didn't care about cutting slices.

* * *

The party ended up moving outside and that was when we got all our ice cream out the freezer. All different types of ice cream or frozen yogurt was shared or traded. I was crammed between Pauly and Jenni while sharing rainbow sherbet. I laughed at a story Deena said was saying but was stopped because my phone rang. Everyone looked up at me but I gave a small smile.

"I'll be right back, might be important." They nodded and turned back to Deena. I walked into the house and shut the screen door. A cameraman followed but I was fine with it. I sat at the table and answered it.

"Hi, thanks for returning my call. I just wanted to talk about a few symptoms I have been having." I explained it all to the new doctor I found and he scheduled for a routine checkup.

"Alright, see you then, Bye-Bye." When I was hanging up I saw everyone was starting to come in. At first I was confused but saw it was getting late and started to get up.

"Dang Vin, who were you talking to for so long? You pretty much missed the ice cream party." I looked up at Pauly who was putting up some of the ice cream.

"Just a new doctor, I setup a checkup is all." He nodded and stretched his arms over his head then started walking up the steps to bed. Soon enough, I was alone. Not even a cameraman, just me. I knew Pauly was getting something ready for me so I sat. When I thought enough time passed I went up to the room he and I shared.

I almost doubled over at the sight I was met with. He had roses everywhere and he was sitting on the bed naked only covered with a guitar. It was topped off with a cowboy hat and a strip of condoms in his mouth.

"What am I going to do with you?" I locked the door and walked over the bed.

"Do it with a bunch of roses around us?"

God I loved this man.


End file.
